


Take My Hand

by Adavisa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: Prompt fill for the Febuary Ao3 FB challenge.





	Take My Hand

It was another Friday night party, they came every week. Croweaters were buzzing around, filling drinks and feeling up Sons. The club had come a long way with Chibs in the President’s seat. Most of their business was legitimate these days, and what wasn’t was kept tightly under wraps. They’d managed to stay out of the gun trade, and as such, they’d not had to bury anymore brothers or their Old Ladies. They’d regained the respect of most of the residents of Charming and were once again viewed as a protector of the town and its people.

It’d been three years since that drunken hookup had brought them together. The killer and the porn queen, Happy Lowman and Lyla Winston. No one had expected it, but they hadn’t protested either. Not many people had the nerve to protest what the Sergeant at Arms did. The ones who had the nerve knew a good thing when they saw it and still left them alone. 

She sat in his lap, laughing and talking with some of the croweaters. She’d earned their respect by treating them like human being unless they gave her a reason not to. His hand curled around her waist, laying protectively over her crow tattoo, as he sipped the beer in his other hand. He’d marked her about two years ago, and no one had dared giving her a second look since. She was the Killer’s Queen and she was off limits. 

He’d been thinking about it for some time now. She was his in every way except one. Mind, body, and soul, she belonged to him, as he did to her. They lived together, slept side by side, night after night. He helped the kids with their science and history homework every night while she made dinner. They were a family. Legally, they were both flying solo. Sure, they were listed as each other’s next of kin but it wasn’t the same and did not offer the same protection. 

He had his grandmother’s wedding ring in an inside pocket of his kutte for a few months now. His mother had given it to him when they’d visited her for Christmas. She hinted to him that she wasn’t getting any younger and would love to see her son settled down before she passed. He’d been waiting for the right time and place to ask her, but it hadn’t happened yet. 

Happy patted Lyla’s waist and she stood up, assuming he had something to do. He stood up behind her as she continued talking to Venus, who had joined the conversation a few minutes prior. “Take my hand,” he said, getting Lyla’s attention. 

“Why,” she asked, quirking her head to the side as she looked back at him.

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!” Happy’s voice was gruff but his eyes were soft as Lyla looked back at him. 

Her eyes were wide as she lifted her hand for him to take. He took her hand in his and reached into his kutte pocket as someone switched off the radio and the room went quiet. Happy pulled out the emerald cut diamond ring and showed it to her. “Not big on words, you know that, but you also know how I feel about you. Wanna make it legal,” he asked with a little smirk. 

Lyla covered her open mouth with her free hand and nodded as Happy slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at the ring for a moment before throwing her arms around Happy’s neck and burying her face in his shoulder. “I love you Hap,” she whispered through the tears. 

“Love you too girl,” he said as he held her close amidst the cheers of his brothers. 

They settled back into their chair, and he curled his hand back around her waist as a croweater brought him another beer and gave them her congratulations. They sat together for the rest of the right, enjoying each other’s presence. Brothers, croweaters, and hang arounds made their way over to congratulate them as the night went on.


End file.
